


Guilt Is Just Another Word For "The Way Your Ass Looks In Those Leggings"

by MogmaMittens



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Jerk-off Shame, Sleepy Cuddles, mutual pining IF YOU SQUINT, that's not a tag on here already and i'm shocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles couldn't be doing this.</p>
<p>He <i>wasn't.</i> It was wrong to think of his lord this way, to do... <i>this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt Is Just Another Word For "The Way Your Ass Looks In Those Leggings"

Niles couldn't be doing this.

 

He _wasn't._ His hand _wasn't_ currently down the front of his pants, and he _wasn't_ thinking of all the faces Leo would make as he came.

 

All the faces Leo would make _after_ he came. Sunlight dancing across his features, playing against his blonde hair, making him look like some kind of angel...

 

He'd deny it to his dying breath.

 

He was in his quarters, door securely closed and locked. The blinds were still drawn open, though no one could really see in unless they _tried._ (Niles had tried.) Moonlight filtered in and illuminated Niles' form, lying on his not to large, not too small – perks of being a royal retainer – bed, and he palmed at his cock at a slow, deliberate tempo.

 

He pulled his trousers and underwear over his hips in a swift motion, letting them sit at his thighs. In his mind, Leo would be looking at him, pupils blown out wide, his little pink tongue wetting his lips. He would crawl down between Niles' legs and kiss him, oh Gods, he would _kiss_ him, and Niles would get to taste the wine he had at dinner that was still upon his lips.

 

He wrapped a hand around his cock, imagining it's Leo's paler, thinner hand instead of his own. He let out a gasp at the thought, giving his dick a squeeze at the base before he begins to stroke. Leo would smile down at him, hair falling around his face like a halo.

 

“Excited to see me, Niles?” He'd ask, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Niles' chest, not lingering there for long before pressing another to the plane of his stomach, then his defined hipbones. His face would be bright red, all the way down to his chest where it'd turn into a mess of splotchy patches, as he'd ask, “Could I blow you?”

 

Niles had to pause his imagination there at the risk of running his entertainment dry too quickly, twisting his wrist on the upstroke. He let out a moan as he imagined Leo taking him into his mouth, his hand mimicking the speed that Leo was taking him in his head. His breath came quicker then, his shoulder burning as he stroked himself languidly.

 

He thought of Leo discarding his shirt, his lean shoulders paler than usual against the moonlight. He thinks about slotting their legs together, Leo's knee pressed firmly against his dick, and his hips arched upwards at the phantom feeling. He imagined Leo's forehead resting against his collarbone as he pressed a chaste kiss to Niles' clothed chest. He rolled his hips into his hand, the fire-hot coil in his stomach tightening as he drew closer to the edge.

 

“Will you finger me?” He'd ask hesitantly, hands clenching into nervous, fidgety fists. “Please,” he'd say, and Niles would comply, rolling Leo's pants and undergarments down his hips and thighs...

 

He fisted his cock once, twice more before he came, lightning shooting up his spine like a live wire. Honey seeped through his limbs, slowly at first, before fatigue overtook him completely.

 

He wiped his hand on his shirt, deciding it'd be easier than making his way to the restroom down the hall.

 

The guilt began creeping into his mind then, clawing its way into his thoughts.

 

He'd just touched himself. To _Leo._ His _Lord._ Not that the thought hadn't crossed his mind before, but well... it just seemed _wrong,_ somehow, like he was sullying his image.

 

He did _feel_ lighter, though, a spryness in his fingertips that made him want to go practice archery, or swordplay, or kiss Leo, or – Niles stops his train of thought right there, disgusted with himself. He sits up, groaning and burying his face in his hands. He couldn't want to _kiss Leo._ That thought shouldn't even be crossing his mind. It didn't cross _Odin's_ mind, at least he didn't think so, and if it did then he'd have to give him a stern talking to.

 

Gods, was he truly this depraved to think of Leo this way? To touch himself to thoughts of him?

 

He tucked himself away and flopped backwards, head bouncing as it hit the pillow.

 

It's not like Leo would ever _know._

 

Not that it mattered, because Niles _would_ know.

 

He thought of Leo touching him, and not only did he enjoy it, he wanted to _do it again._ If he had his own way, Leo would be there with him right now, and he hated it.

 

Leo was a prince, for Gods' sakes.

 

He was about ready to give up on this line of thinking when there was a tapping on his door, hardly loud enough for him to hear. Realizing the state he was in, Niles panicked, pulling his shirt off and tossing it across the room in a hurry.

 

“Come in.” He tried, most likely unsuccessfully, to sound nonplussed.

 

The door creaked open slowly, revealing Leo standing there in none but his bedclothes and holding a lantern. He looked troubled.

 

“Lord Leo? What do you need at this hour?” he sat at the edge of his bed, feet planted firmly on the floor. Leo looked distracted for a moment, sleepy eyes caught on Niles' chest.

 

“Lord Leo?” He seemed to snap out of it at that, eyes meeting Niles'.

 

“I couldn't sleep,” he explained, and stepped in to Niles' room. “Do you mind if I...?”

 

“Of course, milord.” He patted the spot next to him, and watched intently as Leo crossed the room and sat next to him. “Is there anything you wanted to talk about?”

 

“No, I just...” he paused, looking for the right words. “Didn't want to be alone.”

 

“Ah.” It was one of _those_ nights, then.

 

Ever since the war, Leo had been plagued by nightmares, for understandable reasons. Because of this, it wasn't unusual that he would seek out Niles during the night for comfort. Just another ritual of theirs, really.

 

Niles scooted back until his back was pressed against the wall, his legs stretched out across the mattress. Leo followed soon after and pressed their sides together, disregarding all the obvious space left for them to stretch out.

 

Leaning his head on Niles' shoulder, Leo laced their fingers together, staring out into the darkness. Niles rubbed tight circles into Leo's hand with his thumb, and then leaned his head back until it thudded against the wall. Leo showing up when he did had done nothing but exacerbate the guilt he was feeling.

 

Not only did he touch himself to Leo, he then let Leo take comfort in him, as if _nothing had happened._

 

“What troubles you?” Leo's voice was gentle, cutting through the darkness like a knife. “I can tell when there's something wrong, you know.”

 

“Nothing of importance. No need to worry yourself, milord.” _It's not as if I was just touching myself to you just a moment ago._ “Would you like to talk about it?”

 

“Not tonight, Niles.” He yawned, pressing his face into the crook of Niles' neck. “Perhaps in the morning, if I remember it.”

 

It wasn't long before he heard soft snoring, Leo having fallen asleep on his shoulder.

 

_Cute._

 

Niles allowed himself to close his eyes, letting out a slow, deep breath. Leo's weight was grounding against his arm, his breaths skirting across his neck.

 

He drummed his fingers against the mattress, fidgety despite the warmth against his side.

 

“Stop moving,” Leo mumbled sleepily, “Y'should sleep.”

 

Niles released a put-upon sigh, locking up his feelings of guilt somewhere deep inside for him to reexamine later.

 

“Yes, milord.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i only spent like an hour and a half collectively on this Maybe and that's why it's so short but how many words can you write of one man jerking off?? NOT TOO MANY ILL TELL YOU THAT MUCH 
> 
> find me on tumblr [here!!](http://www.alista1r.tumblr.com/)


End file.
